


Hot Cockles

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Writing Prompt, at least some feelings, hot cockles, no beta we die like none native speaking horny witchers, nobles play weird games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Apparently some nobles play a party game that involves spanking. Geralt is not sure what to think about it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: PWP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 21
Kudos: 164





	Hot Cockles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAhiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/gifts).



> So we found out that in medieval times a game called hot cockles existed and Lady Ahiru and I took it upon ourselves to write it. We both used the same prompt and interpreted it for ourselves.
> 
> [You can read her fic here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987785)

„They play what?“ Geralt asked very confused, not sure if he understood that right.

“It’s called hot cockles, you kneel down, put your face in someone’s lap and someone else spanks them and they have to guess who,” Jaskier explained joyfully. Geralt raised an eyebrow in doubt.

“That is stupid,” he decided. Nobles got up to weird shit and Geralt couldn’t see the point of that game. But Jaskier didn’t seem to think so, as he excitedly mingled with the people, so he could participate.

Geralt grabbed another mug of ale and kept to the sides. If they wanted to do some weird shit, he wouldn’t stop them. Normally he would have left, but he didn’t feel comfortable to leave Jaskier alone now. Just in case.

He wasn’t sure, how it was chosen, whose turn it was, but apparently everyone was having a blast. When it was Jaskier’s turn he stepped forward with a wide grin on his face and dropped to his knees in front of some countess sitting on a chair. He put his face down into her lap and she was looking at Jaskier smiling and caressing his hair. Geralt’s throat felt tight for some unexplainable reason, as he saw that. A young man stepped forward and swatted Jaskier’s ass with a lot of force. For a moment Geralt felt anger welling up in him. He shouldn’t hurt his bard. But when Jaskier yelled a name, he sounded way to joyful. He lifted his head and turned around and Geralt could see the glow in his eyes.

But apparently, he was wrong, because he put his head down again and waited for the next person to slap him. And for some reason, now he felt warmth moving to his crotch. He silently stood in his corner, not able to take his eyes from the bard.

When Jaskier got up his eyes where sparkling and his hair looked disheveled. He looked so good, Geralt wondered, if he always looked that good. And now he walked up to Geralt with a spring in a step. He grabbed Geralt’s hand and looked into his eyes.

“Come oo, Geralt, you should join us. It’s fun,” Geralt swallowed, there was no way he could say no, when Jaskier’s smile made him feel that warm inside. With a nod he allowed Jaskier to pull him to the others. And before he knew what was happening, he was pushed to the front and ordered to get on his knees. There was now another woman sitting in the chair. Geralt did what he was told, because well, he had agreed and he wouldn’t disappoint Jaskier now so he put his face into the lap in front of him.

He expected a swat to come immediately and braced himself, but nothing happened. He could hear people whisper. A human would have probably not been able to understand them, but he did. No one dared to actually spank a Witcher. Which probably was an intelligent decision. But then he heard determined steps and he could smell Jaskier coming closer. For some reason that distracted him and he got taken by surprise by the burning sensation on his ass. He could smell Jaskier’s excitement and fuck, his pants haven’t been that tight before.

“Jaskier,” Geralt pressed out through his teeth. He lifted his head and turned around, looking at Jaskier who was standing behind him, grinning at him. The woman gets up and Jaskier takes his place. Geralt wants to get up but Jaskier puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. The rules are certainly confusing and Geralt has no idea what is happening. But now in him dawns the realization that he would have his face in Jaskier’s lap in a second and he swallowed hard.

“Well Geralt, down with your head,” Jaskier said smiling and moved his hands through Geralt’s hair. Geralt closed his eyes at the touch and put his head down. The smell of Jaskier immediately clouded his head. He couldn’t even wonder, why he smelled so aroused. He couldn’t think straight anymore and more blood went to his cock. He was fully hard now. His hands moved without him noticing and took hold of Jaskier’s trousers. He wasn’t even sure, why he was here, anymore, he just wanted to bath in the smell of Jaskier’s arousal forever. He could hear whispers, but he didn’t have the mind to actually listen to them.

Suddenly a hand came down to his ass and his whole body jerked forward in surprise. He remembered again, why he was here. That weird game, which rules he didn’t understand, and he now might be getting the point. Because damn he was horny. He was barely able to contain a moan. But his breathing took a hitch. And as his cheek moved over Jaskier’s crotch he felt that Jaskier also was hard. Geralt really just wanted to press his face against it. But also, he wanted to take Jaskier out of here, because he wanted him to spank him a bit more. Not some random person but Jaskier.

Jaskier pets his hair. “Are you alright?” he asks whispering.

“Mhmh,” was Geralt’s answer, because fuck, he was more than alright. He turned his head, so he could mouth Jaskier’s dick through the trousers and damn did it feel good, the hot length pressed to his face. Jaskier’s hips jerked up and Geralt heard the breathing getting louder.

He knew there was something he should remember but he couldn’t really focus on anything else then his mouth moving over Jaskier’s dick and the smell that was clouding all his thoughts.

“Uhm Geralt?” Jaskier said and removed his hands from Geralt’s hair. Geralt looked up confused. Did he not want that? Did he misread the signs? Jaskier was looking behind Geralt, an amused grin on his face. Geralt turned around and suddenly he remembered again. They haven’t been alone. As Geralt turned around again, the bard snorted.

“That was a little awkward,” he said and Geralt couldn’t stop a laugh as well. It really was, but since they were now alone…

He licked his lips and moved his hands to Jaskier’s crotch, to unlace the trousers. He didn’t bother to push them down, he just got Jaskier’s dick out, smirked at the bard and let his head sink down into Jaskier’s lap again, taking him deep in his mouth. This time Jaskier didn’t hold back and moaned loudly. Jaskier tasted as good as he smelled and Geralt made it a point to take as much of him in his mouth as he could. The fingers rubbing his scalp motivated him even more.

Geralt’s trousers had been way to tight for a while now and he finally unlaced them and took his cock into his hand. It didn’t take a lot of strokes to bring him close to coming and the bucking of Jaskier’s hip told him, the bard also wouldn’t take long anymore.

“Geralt,” he moaned, his hands pulling the white hair. Geralt saw black for a moment as he came in his hand and just seconds later, Jaskier came in his mouth. He swallowed everything and let Jaskier’s cock slide out of his mouth. He looked up and Jaskier’s smile made him feel as if he would melt into the ground at any moment.

“We should play that again, but in private,” he said breathless. Jaskier’s eyes sparkled and he grabbed Geralt’s face, pulled him up and kissed him.


End file.
